Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for driving remote displays. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to gesture-based prioritization of graphical output on remote displays.
Related Art
Modern portable electronic devices typically include functionality to create, store, open, and/or update various forms of digital media. For example, a mobile phone may include a camera for capturing images, memory in which images may be stored, software for viewing images, and/or software for editing images. Moreover, the portability and convenience associated with portable electronic devices allows users of the portable electronic devices to incorporate digital media into everyday activities. For example, the camera on a mobile phone may allow a user of the mobile phone to take pictures at various times and in multiple settings, while the display screen on the mobile phone and installed software may allow the user to display the pictures to others.
However, size and resource limitations may prevent users of portable electronic devices from effectively sharing media on the portable electronic devices. For example, the display screen on a tablet computer may be too small to be used in a presentation to a large group of people. Instead, the user of the tablet computer may conduct the presentation by driving a large remote display using a screen-sharing application on the tablet computer.
At the same time, the driving of remote displays from portable electronic devices may be affected by bandwidth constraints between the portable electronic device and the remote display. For example, a low-bandwidth wireless connection between a tablet computer and a remote display may prevent the tablet computer from transmitting full-resolution screen updates of a presentation to the remote display at the frame rate used to drive the remote display. As a result, the tablet computer may be required to reduce the frame rate at which the remote display is driven and/or the resolution of frame updates to the remote display. In turn, the reduced frame rate and/or resolution of the frame updates may adversely affect the viewing experience of the presentation on the remote display.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for facilitating the driving of a remote display from a portable electronic device.